


In the Doctor's Hands

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: In the Doctor's hands, Jack feels safe
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In the Doctor's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/11258) on 27 June 2011, written for the (now purged) Kink LAS on LJ.
> 
> Beta'd by [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/)

Jack's kneeling, naked, beside the console. Quiet and serene, his eyes closed, his hands folded comfortably behind his back, his breathing slow and deep. The grating of the floor is pressing into the tops of his feet and shins but the discomfort is welcome, keeping him grounded as the familiar dull throb of the TARDIS, the warm gold and cool blue lighting pulsing against his closed eyelids, and the soft clatter of the Doctor from a nearby room combine to lull him into tranquillity.

The Doctor knows he's here – Jack caught his eye as he walked past – but he's apparently not in a hurry. That's fine with Jack; he needed time to settle.

His heartbeat quickens when the clatter stops and he hears the echoing clang of boots walking across the grating towards him. There's a gentle waft of air from the Doctor's coat as he stops, making Jack's skin goose-pimple briefly, then the creak of leather and the sound of a soft exhale as the Doctor crouches before him. Jack opens his eyes and meets the Doctor's warm, curious, slightly anxious gaze.

"What do you need, Jack?"

"I need you to take control. Remind me you've got us safe, even when I mess up." Jack smiles, but he knows it doesn't hide the desperation in his voice. He _needs_ this. Because this morning, Rose got hit by a bullet that Jack could have stopped if he'd been paying attention instead of gazing after the soldier with the gorgeous ass running away from them. Sure, the bullet only grazed Rose's arm, but if the Doctor hadn't barrelled her to the ground….

“I don’t think you need reminding," the Doctor says fondly, but with understanding. "But if that's what you want…."

"It's what I want," Jack confirms, as evenly as he can.

"Okay." The Doctor nods, then rests a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder for a moment. "Close your eyes again," he orders as he moves away.

Jack obeys instantly and listens, calm but curious, as the Doctor lifts the grating nearby and rummages beneath it. There's lube there, he knows – has been for the last several weeks – but the rummaging continues even after that's been found. At last, though, he hears the clank of the grating being replaced, then the sound of the Doctor moving behind him again, and a rustle as he kneels. 

Something thick, cool and rubbery (a 21st century power cable?) slides against his wrists and, automatically, he lifts his arms away from his back, crossing his wrists so the Doctor can bind them.

The Doctor grunts his satisfaction as he ties the cable off. "All right?" he asks, leaning away as if he's picking up something else.

Jack tests his bonds and nods. Being bound instantly calms him further even as it starts the first pricklings of arousal in his groin. But he's barely had time to register either reaction before his heart leaps into his mouth as a second cable is looped around his neck. His pulse beats thickly against it.

The Doctor doesn't pause in forming the knot at the back of Jack's neck, but he does ask, rather pointedly, "Safeword?"

The message is unmistakable. The Doctor has him. He doesn't need to worry. "Child," Jack replies, tension easing again, though he's still breathing fast. His arousal ramps up another couple of notches, spurred by the adrenaline rush of instinctive, atavistic fear.

"Good. Kneel up," the Doctor commands, his coat swishing quietly as he stands. Jack obeys, sighing softly as the pressure from the grating is eased from his shins and the tops of his feet and transferred to his knees and his toes as he curls them underneath him for balance. The relief won't last long, but it allows another, stronger, surge of arousal as the Doctor ties the cable off on the coral strut above and before him, forcing him to bow his head. Jack swallows, throat constricted by the cable, excitement and fear shuddering through him.

Next moment, he's distracted by a kiss as the Doctor crouches beside him again. Jack turns into the kiss, moaning eagerly as the cool leather of the Doctor's sleeve brushes his hip and a slicked finger presses gently into his ass. The Doctor's tongue curls into Jack's mouth as his fingers slip and slide in his ass, slicking and stretching and pressing just hard enough on Jack's prostate to send Jack pushing back desperately against them – until he's brought up short by the cable round his neck. Panting into the kiss, he stills, letting the Doctor finish his preparation, his fisted hands the only sign of how much the stillness costs him.

At last the Doctor pulls back, placing one last, soft kiss on Jack's open lips, and then standing up. "Spread your knees," he directs gently, behind Jack once more.

A lurch of fear thrills through Jack, because spreading his knees is going to lower him enough to really tighten that cable around his neck. He swallows again, hard, and slowly slides his legs apart, pressure easing again on his tortured knees, but increasing on the soft tissue of his throat. His pulse is suddenly deafeningly loud in his ears.

"Good lad," the Doctor says gruffly, and Jack finally hears the rasp of his zip. Then a cool, slick cock nudges into him, familiar and comforting. And yet not so comforting, because as the Doctor starts to move, every single rock backwards pulls the cable ever tighter around Jack's neck. His arousal rockets. The ache in his knees and the sting from the blunt fingernails digging into his hips combine perfectly with the throbbing dizziness in his head from the noose and the glorious pleasure twisting through him from his ass. When a cool hand closes around his cock as well, he panics, thrashing, because he doesn't think he can physically take any more.

But a warm voice whispers in his ear: "Let go, Jack. I've got you."

And with a desperate cry, Jack does let go and he comes, shaking and gasping, but he doesn't fall, because the Doctor has him. He's safe. In the Doctor's hands, he's safe.


End file.
